


Kaa, King Of Hypnosis: Hypnotia

by GaleCrowley



Series: Kaa, King of Hypnosis [1]
Category: Iron Man: The Animated Series, The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Kaa has been struggling ever since the fateful day Mowgli escaped his clutches. But a fateful encounter with a powerful hypnotist may just give him the boost he needs to get his life back on track.





	Kaa, King Of Hypnosis: Hypnotia

Hypnotia groaned and grunted, digging her fingers through the dirt like a cat. She pushed herself up and spat a mouthful of dirt out onto the forest floor.

Getting to her feet, she brushed herself off her spandex, grumbling under her breath and cursing that blasted Iron Man and his brothers-in-arms. Everything had been going so perfectly until they showed, everything had been going according exactly to plan. Then they showed up with their blasters and their lasers and they ruined it, ruined it!

"I'll get you for this, Iron Man! Oh yes, I will have my revenge," Hypnotia said to herself. "You've dealt me humiliating defeats before, but this one is too much! This time you've gone too far, and I'm afraid your mouth has written a check your blasters can't cash." She pursed her lips and growled, thinking about all the ways she could use her powerful hypnosis to get revenge on him. She could isolate and hypnotize his girlfriend. She could turn War Machine against him.

Of course, she couldn't do anything to him or his cohorts until she got out of this blasted jungle she landed in.

"Where am I?" Hypnotia wondered to herself, looking around. "This certainly doesn't match any jungle I've ever seen."

She began walking around, making sure to dig her feet into the dirt and leave footprints so she could track where she'd been.

 

"Come back!" Kaa whined as his most recent attempt to get prey to swallow failed it. He watched at his meal, a delectable looking tiger cub, fled and booked it through the forest, running faster on its four paws at a speed Kaa could never hope to match, even in his wildest dreams.

"Ooh!" Kaa groaned dramatically, shifting his head from side to side in dismay. "Woe is me! Won't I ever find another meal to eat again?" His stomach rumbled, as if reminding him of his failure to succeed at catching the panther cub.

"Yes, I hear you. Be quiet," Kaa hissed at his stomach. He took the tip of his tail and rubbed his chin. "There must be something wrong here. I haven't been able to catch a prey in quite some time. Perhaps ... no, it couldn't be, not I, surely, the great and mighty Kaa, most feared of the jungle predators! Aside from Shere Khan ... and the elephants ... and the wolves. Hmm. Perhaps it is. Perhaps I'm losing my touch." Kaa turned and sullenly slithered down the branch. "Perhaps my hypnosis just isn't what it used to be." Kaa sighed, wiggling as he made his way down the tree.

"I guess I'll just have to satisfy myself with bugs and mice from now." Kaa opened his jaws and plunged his snout into the dirt, taking a bite out of the earth. He chewed his clump of dirt, than spat it all out when he realized they weren't any bugs in it, not even a worm or a beetle.

Kaa hacked and coughed as he discarded the useless dirt.

"Is this really what I've been reduced to?" Kaa wondered, sticking his tail into the dirt and scooping up a clump. "Eating dirt that doesn't even have any bugs in, not even a tasty spider to chew." He let the particles of dirt fall off his tail sadly.

"Ooh, it's all that stupid man-cub's fault!" Kaa whined, slithering around and around in angry circles. "Ever since I tried to eat him, it seems like every animal in the jungle knows who I am and knows to avoid me! I can't even get a newly hatched BIRD to look me in the eye! Look me in the eye ... for just one moment. Just one!" Kaa began to cry. "That's all I ask." He rubbed his tail at his eyes.

He heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming," Kaa realized. "I should hide until I know what it is."

Kaa slithered to the back of the tree he'd been near, curling himself up into a pile and using his brown scales to camouflage with the bark.

A woman was walking through the jungle path. She was tall, pretty, blonde, wearing much more clothing than Kaa had ever seen any man-cub wear. She seemed to be angry about something, as she kept grumbling under her breath. Kaa couldn't quite make all of it.

"Darned ... Iron Man ... get him if it's the last thing I ... Mandarin, why don't you send someone to help rescue me? It's too hot ... mosquitos biting ..."

"My, my," Kaa said to himself. "Someone is certainly upset. I do wonder if I could ... relieve her somehow." He stroked at his chin, getting an idea. This woman wasn't from around the jungle, he knew that much, and judging by her light skin tone, she wasn't from any of the neighboring villages either. This meant she wouldn't be familiar with him, and wouldn't be as quick to run away. And she was quite big, too, much larger than a panther cub. She would make a good meal that Kaa could be happy with for weeks, digesting her over the course of days.

An adult panther jumped out from the trees in front of the woman's path. It seemed to have the same idea as Kaa, and Kaa was worried it was going to get to her first. He began making his way back up the tree as quickly as he could.

The panther stared Hypnotia down. It roared and bared its fangs.

"Oh, go away, kitty cat," Hypnotia said. "I don't have the the time or the patience for you." She held out her hands, and rings of yellow energy radiated out from her palms. She put her fingers to her forehead and focused.

 _“Go away,”_ Hypnotia told the tiger. “ _Leave me alone.”_

The panther nodded awkwardly, as if it was a bobblehead. It let out a bit of drool, then turned and leaped away, as if it never had any interest in Hypnotia to begin with.

"Oh my," Kaa whispered to himself. "This she-cub must be very powerful to do something like that! I wonder if there's a way I could add her power to my own ..." Ka chuckled darkly. "Well, I suppose there's only way to find out!"

"That's better," Hypnotia said, placing her hands on her hips, proud of her victory. She resumed her walk down the path.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, miss?"

Hypnotia turned around and searched for who was talking to her.

"Who's there?" Hypnotia demanded.

"Hi! Excuse me. You-hoo! Up here!"

Hypnotia looked up and saw a snake hanging down from the branch. "What trickery is this?"

"No, miss," Kaa said, "your eyes do not deceive you. There's no trick. I am, indeed, a snake that is talking to you."

"Talking to me about what?" Hypnotia demanded, crossing her arms. "I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day, so you better make this quick."

"Oh, I can, miss, I can," Kaa assured her. "I can also make it worth your while. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I heard you say you were looking for a way out of this jungle?"

"That I am," Hypnotia said. "What is it to you?"

"As it happensss, I know of a way out of this jungle," Kaa said. "I'll tell it to you, if you'll simply come closer and do me a favor."

"A decent trade, but I have a better one," Hypnotia said. She walked up to Kaa and grabbed him by the neck. "You tell me the way out of the jungle, and I don't squeeze you and snap you like a twig."

"Ma'am!" Kaa gagged out. "Ma'am, please! There'sss no need to get violent!"

Kaa gagged and choked, gasping for air. He panicked at first, and began to wonder if this was the end of little ol' Kaa. Then he realized he was in an opportune position. Hypnotia had brought his head up to her face in the process of grabbing him. He realized this, chuckled to himself, then activated his hypnosis.

"Ma'am," Kaa groaned, "if you'll pleassse jussst lisssten to what I have to sssay ..."

"I'm in no mood for ..." Hypnotia began, then trailed off as Kaa's hypnotic colors invaded her eyes. She gasped, adopting a dumbfounded expression and stiffening up. A loud _ping_ went off in her head.

Kaa chuckled.

"Lovely, aren't they?" Kaa asked. "If you would just stare into my eyes for awhile yet, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"No," Hypnotia said. She tried to shake her head, but she couldn't look away. "No, I know that this is, I know what's going on here! You, vile creature, attempting to hypnotize me! Me! Hypnotia! Mistress of hypnosis!"

"Am I?" Kaa chuckled. "Oh, I suppose I am! Is it working?"

"Y-yes," Hypnotia stammered, her mouth hanging slack jawed as another _ping_ sounded. "I mean, no!"

"I think you meant to sssay yesss the firsst time," Kaa hissed, flicking out his tongue at her.

"I didn't ... I won't ... so pretty," Hypnotia gasped, her lips curling into a pleasant smile as her eyes were consumed with the hypnotic colors. "No ... I won't let you ..."

She tried to step away from him. But while, unlike her face, she could get her leg to move, it didn't do her any good. When she tried to step back, something pulled her back towards him.

She reached up and felt his tail coiled around her neck and chest. He had a grip on her. He had wrapped her up in his coils while she was busy being distracted by his successful hypnosis attempts. Control of the situation had slipped away from her and was in his hands, er, tail, now. She heard the ping again. _Ping!_

"Now, my dear," Kaa said, "I've seen your lovely hypnosis powers at work, and, well, with you as the sssole exception, mine simply haven't been up to snuff as of late. Ssso I'm afraid I mussst asssk you to give me yoursss."

"Of course," Hypnotia answered happily, her head swaying to the left and right slightly.

"Will you give me your powers, then?" Kaa asked.

"Yesss," Hypnotia answered, beginning to emulate his speech. "I will give you my powersss."

"Good. Good! Come closer, my dear," Kaa instructed her, and eased up his grip on her neck. She took a step forward.

Kaa opened his mouth wide and unhinged his jaw, bringing it around her head. She stood there, blissfully unaware that she was going to be eaten, oblivious to the dripping of saliva from Kaa's mouth onto her face.

Kaa clamped down, pulling her whole front part of her face into his mouth in one go. He sucked and pulled her in, pulling her more and more inside him, getting the rest of her face, his saliva dripping over her nose, her ears, her lovely cheeks, her mouth ... it all belonged to him now, all of it.

Kaa pulled her further, forcing her face onto his tongue. He continued to suck her body up like a noodle, and her plentiful breasts gave him trouble at first, almost too big for him to swallow  but only almost. With some effort, he stuffed them into his mouth. The rest of her body soon followed, with her midriff the first to disappear into his jaws, then her thighs, then her knees, then feet until at last she could be seen no more, save for a large, woman-shaped lump resting in the middle of Kaa's stomach. The outline of a woman could be seen coming from a bulge in his body, his stomach expanding to swallow even a large prey such as her.

"Aah!" Kaa moaned breathily. The swirls in his hypnotic eyes spinned around rapidly. "Ooh, I can already feel her power taking over me! Yesss ... with thisss, my little jungle friends, I will make you my prey once more."

So, with a good meal in his belly, Kaa dropped down from the tree and slithered into the trees, determined to go show the rest of the animals that they had something to fear from him, and that he was king of the jungle once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course. I had to have seen this coming. Sooner or later ... somebody, somewhere, was going to to ask me to write Kaa.
> 
> And this installment, unusually for me, doesn't have enough graphic content to justify a M-rating! Future installments may differ, which may prove frustrating for younger readers. Look away, kids!
> 
> I decided to experiment with the spacing between lines a bit here. What do you think? Does it look better? I think it looks better, but I have CRIPPLING SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES so I need someone else to validate to me that it looks better this way before I make it a habit (and, uh, go back and correct all of my previous works.)


End file.
